The new Buddleja cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Dennis James Werner, at a research greenhouse in Raleigh, N.C., U.S.A. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Buddleja varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during July of 2009.
The seed parent is the, patented, commercial variety referred to as Buddleja ‘Ice Chip’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,015. The pollen parent is the patented, commercial variety referred to as Buddleja ‘Miss Molly’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,425 The new variety was discovered on Jun. 21, 2011 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2009 crossing, at a research nursery in Jackson Springs, N.C., U.S.A.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by semi-hardwood stem cuttings. This was first performed at the Horticulture Field Lab greenhouse NCSU Raleigh, N.C., U.S.A. in July of 2015 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 2 successive generations.